The present invention relates generally to software option enablement, and more particularly, to a method and system to request access to software options resident in memory of a device.
Data exchange between a centralized facility and remote medical diagnostic devices and supporting systems, such as medical imaging systems, has steadily increased in recent years. Examples of systems capable of exchanging data remotely include magnetic resonant imaging (MRI) systems, computed tomography (CT) systems, ultrasound and x-ray systems, nuclear and echocardiography systems, and positron emission tomography (PET) systems. Typically, these systems are pre-manufactured to have a multitude of installed but inaccessible software options that may or may not be utilized by a customer or user. Some known systems permit the user to configure a device according to the user's needs, but these systems require advanced user input as to what features are needed for future use. To further complicate matters, additional devices are purchased by customers who then desire to network the devices, even though accessible options on the devices may vary.
Further advancements in the field of information exchange provide remote service to medical diagnostic systems in an effort to allow a level of service on a continual and interactive basis as needed by many facilities. In one such system, a facility can interactively receive messages via a network and can respond automatically to the messages if configured correctly. Data required to analyze a state of operation of the medical diagnostic devices can be transferred and immediately stored for use during an electronic connection. This technique greatly facilitates identification of system problems, permits inquires to be posed to the centralized facility, facilitates rapid transfer of updates and imaging protocols, and permits standard and customized reports to be automatically transmitted to user systems or facilities without further user input or acceptance. The non-user interactive aspect of this technique allows the medical diagnostic facility to remain current on services provided by the centralized facility and to readily communicate with the facility. While such advancements and the provision of remote services to medical diagnostic devices have greatly enhanced the level of service and data exchange, they have not eliminated the need to physically send service technicians to the device locations to enable inaccessible device options.
Known systems of device activation provide a mechanism wherein a user can contact a centralized facility via telephone, fax, email, or regular mail and place an order or request for activation of an option. The request is then processed at the centralized facility and a service technician is scheduled to travel to the physical location of the device, wherein a key enabling the option is installed. Since service calls are normally conducted during device operation periods, a service call results in unnecessary delay and device down time while installation of the software key or code on the device is completed. Further, the user is limited as to when installation of the code to enable the option can occur. Even if demand for usage of the device peaks around the date of the service call, it is generally not economical or efficient for a user to reschedule the service call. Rescheduling will further delay access to options and possibly require patient rescheduling for use of the inaccessible option. Additionally, costs associated with the cancellation and rescheduling of service calls are prohibitive.
It would therefore be desirable to design a method and system to request remotely enabled access to inactive software options resident on a remote device via a computerized system and eliminating the need for physical visitation to the device by service personnel.